Forgiveness
by SnapeFreak4everrr
Summary: Cliche but Brian went to prison for what Happened in TFATF and Dom and the gang didn't know. When they find out that he's in Lompoc, and that they're free will they care? PS Jessie lived. Slash Dom/Bri


"Dominic!"

I looked up as Jessie yelled his full name. He normally only did that when he was panicking. It had been a close call for a while after Jessie had bed been shot. He took three bullets to the chest, one to the arm and two to the abdomen. He was in hospital for six weeks in recovery, and then the day came that he was to be released.

Letty, Leon, Vince and I had planned to intercept the convoy that would take him to prison but no one ever came to arrest him. So instead we picked him up from the hospital and raced our way across the border, in case they decided to come back.

It hadn't taken long, only three weeks of life in Mexico before Letty took off. The racing scene in Mexico was all but dead, and our 'relationship' wasn't really enough to hold her here. We mostly stuck together for the sex and for her; it looked good to be dating the 'king of the streets'.

And the only person who had ever even nearly come close to beating me was -. I shook my head; I could scarcely go an hour without thinking about the Busta. He had betrayed us, or not even betrayed us but played us. He was never ours to betray. He was a cop.

Those bright blue eyes had been spying on us, watching us for evidence, it was hard to get my head around that the person I had all but spilled my soul to about my father had really only been in it for a promotion. That was nearly six months ago, it was strange how long ago it seemed, and yet it seemed like only yesterday he had given me the keys to the supra.

He had given me the keys; what the hell did that mean. He spent weeks spying on us and then he would just let me go? It didn't make sense.

Jessie all but crashed into the kitchen, and slammed into the table. He look was slightly alarmed looking. I stood up in surprise.

"We've been cleared", he panted out. I stared at him for a second, and another, and another. The words wouldn't process in my head. "Dom did you hear me?"

I nodded but still didn't speak. Cleared. Cleared. Cleared?

"How?" I finally managed to ask. He relaxed slightly seeing me finally move. His face then mirrored my own confused one.

"I don't know", I stared at him for a moment, "I just saw that we had no charges and got distracted and ran hear". With that he tore out of the kitchen and towards his bedroom. I followed after also very interested in our miraculous freedom.

His room was a mess, but with Jessie that was hardly a surprise. He was browsing through the FBI database. "There!" He was pointing to a bit on the screen. "Charges dropped and investigation closed due to circumstantial evidence and a collapse in undercover work".

"A collapse?" I asked out loud.

Jessie continued down to the specifics of the case. He was nodding as his brain processed the information, "Case collapse due to undercover agent Brian O'Connor", he paused as I growled, a regular occurrence when 'his' name was said, "Aided Torretto in fleeing and destroying all evidence regarding the case".

I leaned against the wall absorbing the information as Jessie continued reading. So Brian had let me go and covered our asses. I shook my head; he wouldn't have needed to cover our asses if he hadn't been a cop in the first place.

"Lompoc!" I jumped when Jessie shouted that.

"What?" I looked back at the computer screen and was surprised to see Jessie was on a page about Brian. The real Brian, not Brian Earl Spilner.

"They sent him to Lompoc, that shit's maximum security. For aiding and embedding? That's usually minimum security". I stared over his shoulder, trying to read but I couldn't tear my eyes away from 'for aiding the escape of Dominic Torretto'.

"How long?" My voice came out low, almost a whisper. The Buster was in Lompoc. I knew Lompoc, it was hard. Hell I'd rather die than go back there. And Brian was a pretty blonde. Pretty? Where the hell did that come from? But he was, and a dirty cop to match. It would be worse for him. Far worse.

"6 months. He gets out next week", Jessie's frenzy seemed to have calmed. He cared about Brian, when he was still Brian Spilner the only person Brian was closer to than Jessie was me. But was he closer for me, or for the job? I didn't know why the idea hurt so much that Brian was using me but it did.

"Dom?" Jessie had turned towards me, his eyes asking the question all on their own.

"We'll go get him".

In Lompoc

'6 days, I can do it. I've made it nearly 6 months; I can make it six more days.' Brian chanted in his head over and over. He gasped as his broken ribs ached and fear enveloped him, 'I can't do this, they're getting rougher'. It was true, for the last couple of days both the inmates and the guards had gotten rougher, probably in preparation for his departure in a week.

It was as if on cue when his cell opened and Partan, one of the prison guards, and one of his chief tormentors walked in. He smirked as the cell door slid closed behind him, and watched Brian attempt to curl up tighter.

"Going to play nicely this time O'Connor?" He reached out his hands and gripped Brian's curls in one hand. Brian waited for the man to get close enough before he drove one foot into his crotch. He smirked as the man doubled over in pain, although his celebration was short lived as he was struck on the head with a nightstick.

Slightly dazed from his position on the ground he saw Partan put his nightstick away, rage etched on his face.

"I'll take that as a no", Brian heard before he felt the first kick be delivered. What felt like after hours to Brian the kicking stopped, but Brian remained still, afraid that moving might make him sick from the horrible pain from his ribs.

"Now you be good this time", Brian closed his eyes as he heard the familiar sound of a buckle being undone, and a zipper going down.

Hi guys, this will be a Dom/Bri fic with a little Mia bashing even though I love Mia. But for this story it is needed. So R&R!


End file.
